Series dampers for torque converters are known. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,211 by Yamashita et al. and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,110 by Maienschein et al. Series dampers combined with pendulum dampers are known from commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/766,570, published as United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0269497 A1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Series dampers combined with turbine mass absorbers are known from commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/291,212, published as United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0125202 A1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Double path dampers are known from commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/579,689 published as United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0096788 A1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.